destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Destati Welcome Package
Confused? HOLD YOUR HORSES! THIS PAGE ISN'T FINISHED YET! Important Information Welcome to Destati! If you were given this link, you've been accepted. Awesome! Please read this in it's entirety as well as the Rules and Guidelines. We understand it's a lot to take in, so if you have any questions feel free to contact one of the Admin. Below are important links. Click Here to Talk to an Admin Click Here for the Destati Main Twitter Hub Click Here for the Destati Tumblr Click Here for Funny Destati Musings Click Here for Destati Photo Edits Character Policy: New members after reading the rules and guidelines as well as this welcome package, should discuss new accounts with the admin. This insures the characters are integrated into the verse and that others are prepared to include them. Those accounts will be announced on the Destati Twitter. Everyone in Destati should follow all Destati accounts. There is a character cap of fifteen characters total. Existing writers are grandfathered in and may keep their already established accounts. However, if they want to make a new character, they have to kill an old one. Click Here for other Rules and Guidelines Additionally, each character made should have a Wiki page. This also goes for any Original Planets, Ships, Technology, etc. Click Here to Find Out How to Make a Wiki page About Destati Star Wars Destati takes place in the Star Wars galaxy. For purposes of a combined roleplay group. The Star Wars galaxy has been given the non-canon name, Domus. All the other Sub-verses revolve around and take place in the Domus Galaxy for the most part. It is 19 ABY in the Domus galaxy, which stands for After the Battle of Yavin and BBY stands for Before the Battle of Yavin (Example: 22 BBY was the date of the Clone Wars. Return of the Jedi was in 4ABY). This part of the verse follows star was expanded universe canon up to Thrawn's campaign(9ABY), mostly everything after has been redacted/and or adjusted. Some events are canon to how they happened and some are not. There are several different races in the galaxy, you can see the ones that are represented on the main page under the Groups and Characters headings. If you want to make a type of character that isn't on the list, just inform the admins before hand. There is only a select few things that won't be approved. The majority will be. The galaxies are connected via the Forerunners. In star wars, they're called Celestials. A world building race. Halo It is 2559, events that happen in the books, comics, and games affect this part of the verse. Earth exists in the Milky Way a galaxy adjacent to the Domus and Messor. It is an alternate universe where Halo colonizers ventured outside that galaxy and into the next closest one. That galaxy just so happened to be the Domus. They first set foot on, not long after they ventured on finding what we now know as; Domus Galaxy. The UNSC is now spread throughout the galaxy. Their main allies are the Jedi. More UNSC History can be found Here under History. Mass Effect This is where it gets complicated. Set on the non-canonically named galaxy of Messor (To ease the confusions between the two Milky Ways), The galaxy is found through the archives of the Ecumene civilization who called themselves 'Forerunners.' Who once ventured into the galaxy themselves but only to find the concurrent conflict between the Protheans and the Reapers, due to the distress calls and beacons set around they could at least translate one word; Reapers. Henceforth named Messor as a warning to other forerunners about the galaxy. It is however the year 2204, technological advancements and the technological singularity created by the knowledge of other galaxies with vast technology has made the galaxy flourish in more than one aspect, the absence of the reaper threat ever since 2185's threats, in the current threat the reapers are seen as a myth. (Mass Effect 3 is absent from the timeline) Arkans Also go by the name Angels. They are beings from a Galaxy near the center of the universe who ventured into the Domus Galaxy for the purpose of gathering knowledge and to escape creatures called the brood. (Xenomorphs). That's when Vermos, a rival to the Arkans, was released and they fought to save the galaxy. Since then, they've mingled with many of the others within the galaxy, however they tend to stick to their own affairs. They use portals to move around the galaxy, these portals are created by technology most don't understand yet. For more detailed information like powers/weaknesses click Here. Wanderers Guardians of the Arkans. The Wanderers protect the Arkans, they are similar beings that have a connection to the "magic" of the galaxy, I.E. The Force. Their wings are technology based. They are fundamentally connected to the Arkans. If an Arkan is killed, all Wanderer's know. They also move through portals. For more detailed information click Here. Galactic History * 14 ABY - 2554 ** The UNSC made their first steps into the new galaxy. They colonized on Aaris III, claiming it in the name of the UEG. ** Naya, Jarett Dallas aka "Bomb", and TK establish themselves on Yavin IV. Darth Bane is one of the first Sith they encounter. * 15 ABY - 2555 ** The Sith, Eve, was imprisoned and interrogated by Zeth Keldrona and Castre Jered, but the interrogation failed, she escaped, and called Steel's army to Chandrila. They attacked. * 16 ABY - 2556 ** Vermos attacked. ** With collaboration from the Jedi, the UNSC created the Spartan-V program to combat the looming threat. * 17 ABY -2557 ** ? * 18 ABY - 2558 ** Arcus trials were conducted. ** Begin of the UNSC/New Republic War. ** Darth Krayt is resurected. ** The Created started turning on those in the Milky Way. * 19 ABY - 2559 ** See What's Happening in the Galaxy Now for this information. What's Happening In the Galaxy Now A war is taking place on many fronts. The New Republic is at War with the UNSC over an attack on Corellia that neither committed. Millions died. The freighter which exploded was UNSC property. So, the New Republic blamed them. What they don't know is that the war was orchestrated by the Shadow Brokers, an organization that not much is known about. Even their presence in the galaxy is a mystery. The New Republic presented a deal, if accepted the UNSC would have to go back to their own galaxy. It was refused and war was declared. The New Republic made the first move by attacking Casbah City where several civilians were killed. Though this was not possible since the New Republic did not have technology to travel outside of the galaxy. Either way, official war was declared as a result. The UNSCs base on Corescant was demolished. After that, the UNSC went on the offense. They expanded along the outer rim until a battle at Thyferra happened. The New Republic won that conflict. As a result however, in a strategic move by the UNSC, Bacta factories were destroyed causing a temporary shortage in the galaxy. The UNSC recently attacked Umbara and the Zhar system, Eriadu, Sullust, and are continuing their assault. Trouble is taking place in the Milky Way. The A.I. Cortana has ushered other A.I.'s to join her in her attempt at peace through the galaxy through war. The Guardians are being released. John-117 and the rest of Blue Team is AWOL. Spartan-IIs Brandon-157, Owen-055 , and Axel-094 with a new recruit and Spartan-V Nate are trying to save citizens in the city of New Cincinnati on Argos Four. Some of the UNSC Troops stationed in Domus have left to fight a war on the homefront. While that is taking place, a new galactic threat has emerged. Darth Krayt and his army of Xenomorphs due to his control of the queen are waging war and mercilessly attacking the nearby planets to his strongholds on Edusa and Korriban. A party was held to find others to join him. Those that showed and did not join, were turned into hosts by the Xenomorphs. His obsession and personal vendetta with a woman named Lenea, the leader of a planet called Haven, continues to interfere with his efforts to conquer the galaxy. Factions of the Covenant Remnant have also found the Domus galaxy while looking for forerunner artifacts. They are exploring the galaxy waiting for a moment to strike. This is a new kind of threat for those native to the Domus galaxy, but not to the UNSC.